Storm Bringer
by Sgt. Scruffy
Summary: Two young women are on vacation in texas when their car broke down and Hanks along with the crew gave them a lift and a place to stay. What happens when Hank begins to get more than attached to one of them? Will Peggy find out? Lots of things can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fic ever so it might be kinda so so for the first chapter,but that just breaking the ice. constructive criticism is welcome.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's and the plot.

Wolf aka Moon Aurora SkyStorm

And Avalanche aka Shasta Emeraldson

I'm not going to hold the story hostage because I get no reviews, So I'll continue to write.I might have gotten some of the characters OOC,and I need a beta,  
so if anyone wants to beta this for me please feel free and leave a PM or review stating so Thanks.

So with out further ado...Storm Bringer!

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

" Hey Wolf!" A young woman called to her friend Moon. The two women were in a large parking lot, at the far back from the store Wal Mart.

" Avalanche!" The one known as Wolf ran and excitedly greeted her friend.

" Missed you!" Avalanche Hugged her friend.

" Missed you too!" Wolf smiled as her friend released her from the hug.

" Wanna go on vacation?" wolf wore a slight devious grin on her face,her eyes full spirit.

" Heck yeah!" Avalanche jumped up and punched the air. The two burst out laughing.

" Same here. How's things going between you and Steve?" Wolf looked at her friend,her head to the side.

" I broke up with him...caught sleeping with my sister!" Avalanche growled " He claimed he thought she was me."

"Wow..." Wolf said in disbelief, " So things are good between you and your sister?"

"Yeah, she was drunk as hell. She said she doesn't remember anything really,I forgive her since she was so hammered." Avalanche looked at the ground,kicking some dirt up in the parking lot.

" Yeah...glad things are still going good between you and Lexi. I remember that one night when we had that drinking contest to see which one could keep down the the most hard liquor, I ended up beating her with two more shots of vodka." Wolf smiled looking back at her stupid memory.

" Why wasn't I there?"

" You had to babysit remember? Besides I don't think you wanted to have to go to the hospital with us to get our stomachs pumped from all the alcohol intake." Wolf said.

"Nope!"

Wolf sighed looking at her best friend " I'm off for the next five weeks of payed vacation"

" Really? I'm off for about 28 days!" Avalanche exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah!"

"So where we heading?" Wolf waited for a reply.

" Not sure...how bout Texas?"

" Ok!...maybe we can rent a mule named Johansen." The two laughed at Wolf's random comment.

"Yeah...Alright when we going?" Avalanche asked her friend.

"Tonight if you want."

" Okay, what are we riding in?"

" My challenger?" Wolf said in a questioning tone.

" Totally then we could race on the open straight highways!"

"SWEET!" Wolf jumped up, " Okay pick you up at your place around seven?"

" See ya there!"

"Okay!" See ya lanche!"

"Bye Wolf!"

Avalanche un locked her car door and sat inside closing it while starting up the car. Wolf waved as Avalanche backed out and drove off. Chuckling to herself Wolf pulled her keys out of her pocket and put them in the ignition,kicked up the kick stand,and sat on her Kawasaki 1300. The engine roared to life, pulling out of the parking lot and out on to the less busy street. She hit the throttle popping a long wheelie while shifting through gears.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Some thirty minutes later Wolf returned home. She opened her garage door,parking her motorcycle. Then took out her house key, unlocking the door she stepped in and set her keys onto the counter. " Texas? That is not too far away...maybe two,three hour drive I Reckon...sounds like fun" wolf sighed. She looked at the clock on her kitchen wall, It was already five-thirty, she had to pack for the trip.

Sighing she pulled out a large suit case. And began filling it with about a two weeks worth of clothing,as soon as she packed her clothes she went to pack her toothbrush,tooth paste,hair brush,ect. Placing them in a seperate bag inside of the suitcase. After getting most of her stuff packed, she pulled out a pair chocolate suede boots that were just a few inches below her knees, and a pair of black leather boots that went half way up her shins.

She opened her shallow walk in closet and pulled out a her party clothes, and pulled out her 357 revolver with three speed loaders plus a box of ammo. She set the gun case on her bed. ' Should I take my sword?...Nah' She thought to herself.

Wolf finished packing with half an hour to spare. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and quickly gulped it down. "Yum" she giggled. Good o'le Texas...  
What are we going to do in Texas? I hope they have good steak there heh heh.

'I better get my tools in case something happens.' Wolf walked into her garage and sauntered to her toolbox, got the tools she needed, placed them in a bag,  
then inside of the back of her car,behind the roll bars.

She walked back inside to load up her suit cases, she dragged the heavy case to her car and set it down in the back,under the roll bars.

"okay then, now I can sit down and relax before we head out." She dragged out the last part of the sentence,looking at the clock she barely had enough time to make it on time to Avalanche's.

Grabbing her keys,running around making sure everything was off and secure, she set her security alarm,locked the door,and ran to her car. She practically jumped into the seat, while putting the key into the ignition,turned it...nothing happened. She sighed and suddenly remember she forgot to flip the switch on the back of the car. She got out and quickly walked to the back of the car,turned on the switch making the engine growl.

She quickly walked back to the open car and sat down more gently this time and turned the key, the engine roared to life. She clicked the garage door clicker and the door slowly opened,revealing the late afternoon sun. She drove out slowly,the garage closing and locking automatically. The Challenger looked like it was an ember in the fire.

She looked both ways before launching out of her driveway after seeing the way was clear. Having trouble staying within the speed limit,she made herself stay no higher than sixty miles per hour.

After about fifteen minutes she pulled into Shasta's driveway. She parked the powerful beast and killed it's engine,stepping out of the beauty of a monster,  
she walked up the little cement pathway leading up to her friend's door and rang the door bell.

" Be there in a minute" Shasta called from inside hurrying about to get her things together.

Wolf leaned against the brick wall,arms folded against her her chest "Any day now would be nice."

As soon as she said that Shasta opened her door,hauling a huge luggage case, "Hey you look nice, did you do something with your hair?" she smirked knowing Wolf didn't change.

" Yeah yeah let's go." Wolf helped Shasta carry her heavy suit case to her car and dropped on top of her stuff. Wolf walked back around to flip the switch again,making the engine growl. She got in and turned the key,engine roaring back to life.

" I'm so excited!" Shasta exclaimed.

"Me too!"

Wolf backed out of the driveway and on to the road way. She shifted through to the second gear and in less than five minutes they were on the highway."I'm so glad you live close to the highway" Wolf chuckled.

" I'm not" Shasta pouted.

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Mine" Shasta looked out the window for a brief moment " You still have the airplane gears in here...don't you?" Shasta looked at Wolf.

Wolf smirked looking forward at the road ahead, she suddenly floored the gas pedal and shifted gears,the back end almost swerving into the gaurdrail.

"Moon?" Shasta looked between her friend and the road.

" Yeah?"

"How fast are we going?"

Moon looked at the speedometer briefly than back at the road ahead," one-seventy"

" That's it?"

" I choked it back a little, relax I can fix in 1 2 3." Wolf smiled putting Shasta at ease a little.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

After about two hours of driving Shasta was out like a light and Moon was having trouble staying awake. She and a few other cars passing on the other lane,  
they were pretty much alone on the clear night.

Moon reached in her pocket and pulled out her Ipod nano 5th gen. Carefully put in the earbuds while holding the wheel straight, turned it on full blast to Black Dog by Led Zeppelin.

She looked down at her gas meter and it indicated she only had a quarter of a tank left, she cursed mentally. She passed the last gas station for seventy miles. She continued to drive and came quickly up behind a red ford pick-up fairly new. She passed it and was out of sight in no time.

After what seemed like a half an hour the engine began to sputter and choke. "Crap" She killed the engine and coasted for about a a quarter of a mile before she strarted using her brakes,til it eased into a stop. She un did her safety belt and stepped out to turn off the switch to save battery power. After doing so she sat back in her beast and looked at her sleeping friend with a sigh. "Now what?" She asked no one in particular, It's not like they could call someone,they had no cell phones,big surprise.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

( thirty minutes earlier)

Hank,Dale,boomhaur,and Bill were driving back from their boring,lame trip to the lake where Bill only cried the whole time. Boomhaur noticed a car with a loud engine.

" Man that's a good ole engine sound yo." Boomhaur mumbled.

" He's coming up on us fast" Hank said,looking in the rear view mirror.

"Might be a cop" Dale muttered as he took a drag from his death stick.

The three other men in the truck coughed as the windows rolled down. " Dale how many times do I have to tell you to not smoke in my truck!" Hank reached over to the pale skinny man and snatched the cigarette out of Dale's mouth and tossed it out of the window.

" Sorry Hank."

The car flew by them,the force of the winds momentum pushed the truck to the side,closer that comfortable. "JACKASS!" Hank yelled as he honked his horn angrily.

"That's what the speed limit is for!"

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Moon sat there thinking on a way to get a tow or gas,when she saw faint light in the distance in the corner of her eyes. she looked up to see a vehicle a distance away. She carefully reached into the back pulled out her two cell LCD flashlight. As the vehicle came closer and closer she clicked the rubber button on her flashlight and waved it around,desperately trying to get the driver's attention.

Hank seen the light being waved about and decided to slow down,much to the others dismay. He slowed to a stop and rolled down the passenger window to speak with the one flailing around the flashlight. To his surprise it was the "Jackass" that passed them and that supposedly he was a she!

Hey! Moon walked warily towards the truck,stopping about three feet away " Hey! Um Can you give us a tow?" Moon asked the strange men.

" Uh?" Hank wasn't too sure.

"Say yes Hank!"

"C'mon man" his friends pleaded.

"Alright...Hey!" Hank called to the strange woman.

" Yo!" Moon looked at them her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah I guess, I have a V trailer in the back. Hank put the truck in park as he stepped out to get the trailer.

" Thank you so much!" Moon jogged back to her car and shook her friend rather harshly " Rise and Shine sleepin beauty...we have a tow." Moon patted the side of Shasta's cheek.

" You ran out of gas didn't you?"

" Yep...the last gas station was ninety miles ago. heh heh." Moon said as she pulled out her revolver and put it on her hip. "Let'z go!"

" Okay who is towing us?" Shasta looked at the pick-up trying to see who was inside.

" Don't know,but if they try anything I'll shoot'em."

" That makes me feel so much better." Shasta stood beside her while she and the stranger man hooked up her "Beast".

" My precious" Moon jokingly hissed as she walked around the side of the truck.

" So your the one who passed us..." HanK said to the nameless women.

" I was only going a hundred and seventy." Moon whined almost in a childish way.

" Only? What is it anyway?" Hank looked at the one who supposedly owned this mean machine.

" Dodge Challenger,nineteen seventy-two,four-forty big block" Moon smiled proudly.

"Wow"

"Yeah she and her dad worked on that when she was fifteen." Shasta added.

"Yup, Good o'le dad" Moon smiled " So what'cher name?"

"Hank,sorry"

"Wolf" The two shook hands,Moon being dominant in the shake.

" Quite a hand shake ya got there." Hank commented.

" And this is Avalanche" Moon turned swiftly to her friend.

"Nice to meet your acquittance" She lightly shook his hand.

" Kiss ass" Moon whispered jokingly,Shasta shit a glare at Moon.

"Say you know where your headin?" Hank asked the two.

"Not really" the both of them said in unison.

" JiNX!" Moon pointed to Shasta and started laughing.

"Hmmm,there's a hotel about forty minutes away." Hank informed the two.

" Thanks let's go." Moon pulled Shasta towards the truck and two men stepped out of the passenger side. A hot blonde wearing a black T-shirt showing off his biceps and a pale skinny man...wearing sunglasses at night?

" SUP!" Moon greeted.

" It's an alien!" Dale pointed at Moon.

" OMG! How did you know?" Moon decided to play along.

" Well are we gonna go or stand out here all night?" Shasta pushed by the two men and climbed into the backseat,to see she was sitting by a creepy man that smells realy bad.

" Hi I'm Bill." He looked at the pretty young lady, who was he kidding she was hot!

" Avalanche" Shasta said uneasily.

"What a pretty name" he looked her up and down.

" Ay! quite droolin' on her! " Moon called from outside.

"I need a suitable host body" Moon growled,before passing by the two and climbed into the backseat with her bestie.

"Bout freakin time!" Shasta frowned " Can we trade places?"

" Hell to the No!" Moon looked back at her beast of a car.

"Fine! You just missed out" Shasta looked daringly at Moon.

" Oh is that so? What did I miss out on?" Moon had Shasta there,not really thinking..." A man"

Moon would have don't a spit take if there was water in her "Uh...I pass,don't want o'le Brucey getting jealous now."

" Brucey?"

"I love that car!" Moon busted up laughing " Wow you must be desperate."

" Actually I just looked at the most random thing and saw that!" Shasta pointed at Bill.

" I see...I still pass"

" Wow...I say the same"

"I'm Wolf and this is Avalanche my sister" Moon pointed to herself and then Shasta who waved.

" This is Dale,Boomhaur,and Bill" Hank pointed to the each of them.

"What planet are you from?" Dale said with the death stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Electro the Dark Arctic planet" Moon answered back.

" Interesting...tell me more" Dale said in tone that would make any real E.T. nervous that info was going to get used against them.

" Well there are neon yellow trees,a candy mountain,world peace,and all that crap,but I really miss the neon trees" Shasta laughed.

"Hey you two are staying at a hotel?" The one they call Bill asked.

"Yeah! now we can jump on the bed and not have to buy a new one!" Wolf Beamed.

"That poor couch...didn't stand a chance" Shasta shook her head.

" All I did was torch it! I was borededed" Wolf joked.

"Well why don't you two stay with me! It will save you money and be more comfortable." Bill threw out there.

" Um..."

"Please! We will have so much fun! We can play games,go places,hang out,and watch movies together!" He begged.

" No Bill,the last thing we need is for you to get all lovestruck" Hank said looking at Bill in the rearview mirror.

" Oh Gawd!" Shasta had a look of disgust on her face for a brief moment.

" Yo Hank you past the hotel place" Moon pointed out.

" Dang it!" Hank said as he looked ahead at all the road blocks and no U-turn signs,the only detour was strangely to their nieghborhood.

"Now what?"Shasta asked no one in particular, "Wolf?"

"We walk!" Wolf climbed out the back window and fell on her ass " OOOOOWWWWW!" Wolf yelped. Shasta laughed at Moon's pain.

"Get back in,I'm sure one of the guys will let you stay with them." Hank said looking at his friends.

" Nope" Dale said automatically.

" Sure man, dang o'le pretty girls yo" Boomhaur said looking out the window.

"Your call Avalanche" Wolf said rubbing her behind standing near the truck.

"Heck yeah!" Shasta giggled excitedly.

Wolf climbed into the bed of the truck and settled down just behind the cab,opening the little window " What is this?"

"What?" One of them innocently asked.

" Oh nothing"

Hank turned down the road and in about twenty more minutes Hank pulled into his drive way. He killed the engine and stepped out,walking towards the trailer seeing Wolf had already unlatched her car.

"Have any ethenol?" Wolf asked looking at her beauty.

"I have some dang o'le ethenol yo man."

"You catch any of that?" Wolf looked at Avalanche.

" Isn't he dreamy?" Shasta said in a weird tone, Wolf could have face palmed.

Wolf rolled her eyes and waited for this Boomhaur guy to bring back the ethanol. She sighed,why did she have to run out of fuel? She really didn't know if she could trust these men,Who knows what could happen! Anything! Maybe a little fun...Like drag racing or something. Why were they staying at a strange man's house that they don't know from G.I. Joe. Where the hell are we anyway? Shoulda thought of that when you first were getting acquainted. This can not turn out good.

Deep in her thoughts,she failed to notice someone sneaking up behind her. She suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut,but it was too late. She began to turn around and reached for her pistol, then BAM! Everything went dark. She fell to the ground as her assailant? ran off. Shasta ran from across the street,seeing that Wolf was laying face first on the ground.

She kneeled down next to Moon and flipped her over,to see her face a little scraped and a few bruises. Peggy who happened to look out the window and saw two women on her driveway,one was laying there and the other was kneeling next to the one on the ground. She quickly walked out of the house leaving the door wide open and walked over to the two.

" Are you okay,what happened?" She asked the two strange women.

"No! SOME WEIRDO JUST KNOCKED THE HELL OUTTA MY SISTA!" Shasta yelled in a panic.

"Okay let's get her inside and set her on the couch" Peggy went to attempt to pick up the woman,but the other woman threw the injured one over her shoulder.  
Shasta opened the front? door and walked inside,warily while looking for a place to set down her friend. Quickly spotting a couch she set her down easily,  
after doing so she looked at her head in detail,quite a hit to knock her out.

"She needs to be sitting up,here lift her up so I can put some pillows behind her back" Peggy said to the strange woman.

"Don't you do that when someone ate and fell asleep or something?" Shasta gave the older woman a confused look.

"No she needs to be sitting up." The older woman said.

" Mkay...name's Avalanche and that's Wolf" Shasta pointed to her unconscious friend.

"Mom? What's going on?" Bobby asked sleepily as he stepped out of his room to see what was going on.

Shasta was quick to answer " We finally found the portal to the underworld of lamas!" Peggy shot a look of confusion towards Shasta "What?" she shrugged it off.

Peggy clasped her hands together " Well now we have to wait til she wakes up." Peggy seemed a little...Shasta couldn't put her finger on it. She followed the woman into her kitchen and sitting down at the nice sized dining table,taking a seat across from the woman "Name's Avalanche" Shasta said after a few awkward moments.

"Peggy Hill" The older woman said with pride.

For the next half hour the two women talked about life and all that great stuff,Peggy not asking how or why the two were there. Not having any idea of where her husband might be,she looked around every few minutes it seemed.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

" Ugh" Wolf moaned as she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. She was in house,looking around hazily she noticed a large television and a recliner ahe was in somebody's living room,she clutched at her head,feeling a good size swollen lump on the back side of her head almost hissing in pain.

" Grandma? Is it cookie time?" Wolf called out aloof as she tried to stand up, only to come crashing down moments later,but before she hit the floor,someone caught her. Shocked from not hitting the hard wood floor below,she looked up to see who caught her. It was Hank! She stared up at him for a few moments,  
studying his features before he sat her onto the couch.

" I just stepped out to Bill's for a few minutes and came back in time to see you fall." Hank said looking at Wolf as if she were forgetting something.

Vision slightly fogged " Hey muffy" Wolf half smiled and looked she like she was off kilter.

"Hank"

"Jeff"

"Hank"

"Phil?"

"Hank" He said annoyance lacing his voice."

Wolf not catching it " Marvin!"

"No! Dang it! My name is Hank!" He said a little harshly.

Wolf drew back a little,much like a startled child.

"Definitely Arnold"

Hank face palmed and gave in " Yes Arnold"

"Hank the cow dog!" Wolf smiled and jumped up,her head spinning she fell against Hank's chest in an awkward way. She quickly pushed herself away from him and started for the door,Hank intervened "Your not going outside til you are in your right state of mind" Hank said leading her back to the couch. Wolf wrenched her arm away and bolted for the door and barely made it through,but she was fenced in.

Shasta looking out the glass door noticing her friend running away from Hank? Stopping in mid sentence she walked to the glass door and slid it to the side so she could step outside,Peggy on her heels.

Wolf trying to climb over the fence made it to the top,laying horizontally on the five footish fence and fell off to the ground,making a loud thud and a pain filled whimper.

"Hank what is going on?" Peggy asked her husband.

"Trying to catch this nut and keep her from hurting herself." was his reply as he and Avalanche walked around the corner to see Wolf rolling around on the ground in apparent pain.

"Is she always like this?"

"No,second time really. She thought she was Neapolitan the first this happened about two years ago." Shasta bent down to look at her friend squirming around.

"Mommy!" Wolf jumped up in a cat like way and with great speed,surprising Shasta.

" Yes dear,wanna give mommy a hug?"

"No! and you are not my mother!" Wolf cracked her vertebrates when she turned her upper back some what. She blew out air from her mouth "What the hell happened?"

" You were aducted and impregnated by aliens." Shasta tried in vain to keep a straight face.

"Yeah about two weeks later when I'm sleeping something is going to burst through my abdomen and eat my inners!" Wolf exclaimed in alarm.

"I'm just kidding!"

"I know"

"How's your head?" Shasta asked with concern.

"Been better" Wolf smiled and turned on her heel,quickly walking down the street.

"Where the hell are you going?"

" To the curb to sell my weed." Wolf said cheekily.

"Okay I'm callin the cops on ya!" Shasta said with a grin.

"Not the PoPo!" Wolf ran off into the darkness.

Shasta turned to Hank who was standing by Peggy " There are no pervs around here...right?"

"Uh..."

"Shit! WOLF COME BACK!" Shasta took off in a full sprint and closed in on Wolf in no time tackling her to the ground.

"You got me!"

" Yeah,there's pervs around here" Shasta's breathing returning to normal.

"Well let's get back to cover." Wolf pushed Shasta off of her and brushed herself off,stretched her hand out to Shasta and pulled her to her feet.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

" Avalanche seems nice,but the other one seems to be a nut case" Peggy said to Hank.

"She seemed to have some sense on the drive here." Peggy shot a look at her husband.

Shasta and Moon appeared out of nowhere " Yup fun too heh heh" Peggy's eyes widened a bit.

"We were good I promise,you must be his wife or something?" Wolf looked at her half smiling.

" Yes My name is Peggy Hill"

" Wolf and I'm not a nut-case as you put it,apparently whatever struck musta knocked some sense into me." Wolf cracked up laughing,while Shasta smirked.

" You staying at a hotel or anything?" Peggy asked slight consern lacing her voice.

Wolf and Shasta looked at each other "...uh"

"Need a place to stay?"

" Peggy we already decided they were going to stay at Boomhaur's" Hank said like he really didn't want them there or he was hiding something,so Wolf thought.

"Hey Wolf got enough money for a hotel?" Shasta looked at Wolf.

Wolf checked her pockets,nothing, she patted herself down frantically til it struck her "It's in my car and no"

" Crap maybe we should head home then?" Wolf suggested.

"No I wanna stay here"

"You have your answer then." Wolf replied.

Peggy pulled Hank to the side out of ear range "Hank your going to let two young girls stay at Boomhaur's?" Peggy questioned Hank.

"It's not like he's going to do anything!" Hank countered.

"Besides it would be nice to have some female company for once!" Peggy put her hands on her husband's shoulders "Please Hank." She pleaded.

" Okay fine,I'll have to go tell Boomhaur that they are staying with us." Hank sighed see as he didn't have a choice really,he walked to Boomhaur's house across the street a few doors down.

"Why do I have the feeling we are being argued over like the cutest puppy being fought over who gets to keep it?" Wolf looked around and seen Hank walking over to Boomhaur's 'What for' she wondered.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

After a few hours of getting to know each other and getting settled in,they decided to call it a night. Hank and Peggy went to there bedroom,Bobby was still asleep after he went back to his room after seeing the two the first time.

"Night!" Wolf called out to everyone and a SSSHHHH! in reply.

Shasta took the couch while reluctantly Wolf rook the floor,she frowned when Shasta took the blankets and pillows. Wolf pulled her keys from her sweat pants pocket and quietly crept to the door and unlocking it,she pushed through the door silently and then quickly sauntered to the driver side of her car. She unlocked the car and sat inside the driver seat,making herself as comfortable as she could.

After what seemed to be hours rolled by and she was barely asleep. Not too long passed til she finally fell sound asleep,feeling secure in her 'beast'.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I know this might have sucked some...or alot,depends. But uh this is my very first fan fic so please bare with me and thank you for reading. Review if you want,it would make me happy,but if not thats cool to. I'll still update anyways because I love to write. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you liked it. Til next time~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Fan Fiction readers I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I will try to update frequently, no promises things happen. And I want to give a special thanks to my first reviewer MULLETHEAD! Thank you so much! and I will try to make it jam packed with excitment and action! Thank you again!

Without further ado

Chapter 2 !

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

(Wolf's POV)

I woke up to someone dragging me out of my car. Quickly reacting I double tapped the person who had me. Turns out,it was Shasta. She looked at me for a moment,before she spoke "I know your moves all to well Wolf" she winked at me and walked back into the Hill's house. Sighing I locked my beauty up and followed a delicious scent to the sliding glass door. I slid it over to the side and entered the ranch style house.

"Something smells good." I said taking a seat at the table,seeing Shasta nowhere in sight.

" Thanks it's Peggy Hill style!" She said her eyes sparkling.

" I see...have you seen my sister?" I asked groggily.

"No I haven't,maybe she went out"

" Mhm" I said not really believing the woman.

" Say how did you get that car?" Peggy asked me.

" My dad..." I told her,not wanting to give out anymore information.

" Looks like I have to make extra, how do you want your eggs?" Peggy asked me as she was bringing out more eggs.

" That's okay,but thanks for the offer." Sigh,we can't afford a hotel room,damn I thought I brought more money than this. Guess not.

" Hey Ugly" I grinned at Shasta as she appeared from nowhere.

" Your face!"

"Your mom!"

" Oh it's on!"

"Bring on the pain!" I challenged Shasta who came from nowhere.

"Girls! settle down! It's break fast time!" Peggy smiled all to confidently," I won't be here for most of the day, and I have to go tutor some kids on Spanish. Oh Peggy! I won three times in a row substitute teacher of the year!" Peggy put her hand on her chest. Peggy set down some plates in front of the two and flopped out some scrambled eggs onto each plate. " Enjoy! Oh I'm going to be late! see you girls later!" Peggy sped to the garage? I presumed.  
I heard their car? start up and the sound grow fainter, til finally disappearing.

I was now annoyed for some reason I couldn't explain,but I was annoyed.

" Your annoyed" Shasta knew me all to well.

" What ever made you think that?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your demeanor"

"Ah"

"Yup"

"We're not hungry" Shasta pulled Wolf up and led her to the door.

" What?"

"Your going to race." Shasta told me what to do!

"I am?" playing dumb is fun.

"Yes so get it in gear,we filled up your tank" Shasta practically dragging me out the door to my car. She finally let go of me and shoved my racing out fit into my arms. "Change and I'll get your car ready."

What exactly is going on? I have no idea,but whatever. I went back inside of the house and looked around,crap. I should have been paying attention on the tour. Where's the bathroom? I walked around a corner and found a door...this may be it. I turned the handle,man this feels like the movies when they do the heartbeat thing,well here goes. I opened it and a closet? Sighs, I looked to my right to see another door across from me. Okay this has to be it! I walked to the other side of the large hall and opened the door quickly this time and to my luck not the bathroom.

Sighing again I looked down the hallway to see a room with the door open and guess what? It's the bathroom. Finally I found it! I trotted into the medium sized room. Nice I thought. It was a modest room, light blue wallpaper,clean walk in shower,toilet and sink with animal shaped soap bars? Okay that doesn't,  
but whatever I don't live here so don't care. I carefully set my out fit on the toilet lid.

I quickly striped down,leaving on my undergarments,dropping my clothes to the floor. I grabbed my T-shirt neatly folded on top of the pile. It was grayish blue. Next I pulled on my dark navy blue denim jeans, fastening the button and zipping up the fly. Slipping on my black leather jacket that laid just over my stomach. I pulled my thick flaxen hair in to a sloppy pony tail,brushing my bangs to the sides. Taking a good look at myself I finally shoved my feet into my black sneakers. "Good ta go!"

(end of Wolf's POV)

She folded her previously worn clothes neatly and stepped out of the room to see her's and Shasta's suit cases just outside the door. She placed the pile of clothes on top of her case. She quickly walked out side worried they might screw up her car.

Once reached the door,she walked outside all eyes were on her,or so it seemed. Boomhaur wolf whistled " Mm!" then walked towards the driver side of his 1968 coronet.

Wolf looked around a few brief moments,then smirked,if you were paying attention you could see the "game on" attitude in her eyes. As she passed by Bill and Dale who were obviously bored,Bill gave her a compliment " Gosh you're pretty."

She felt slightly disgusted as she had taken a strong dislike to the man over the short period of time. Shasta finally decided to show up to Wolf's relief.

" Got my skittles?" Wolf asked with a serious like tone.

" You didn't say anything about skittles!" Shasta said in slight alarm.

"Nope...I thought you could read minds." Wolf still smirking flipped the switch on the would be trunk of the car and walked to the driver's side and opened the door. She stopped and winked at Shasta before sitting onto the light seats. She put on her safety harness and started her car,the engine roared to life,  
then settled into a loud growl.

She looked over to the coronet,looking at it's driver. "Boomhaur?" she said aloud. Looking around,she saw Hank,Dale,Bill and that Bobby kid. It was Saturday so no one really has any work to do.

Shasta walked out with a neon yellow flag in her hand " Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GOOOO!" She waved the flag around. Both engines roared with life while rubber burned. In a few seconds the two cars were out of sight.

The two were at it,Wolf in the lead, Boomhaur struggling to catch up. Afew corners later no one won the race. An unmarked car was sitting in a clever cubby hole like place on the side of the roadway.

They both slowed to a stop,backed up and drove slowly to the starting point. Wolf pulled into the Hills driveway and Boomhaur in to his own.

Wolf stepped out of the beasrt and she looked at Shasta alittle upset.

"Cop?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" wolf asked as she leaned against her car.

" Walkie Talkies."

" Ah"

" Don't feel bad,remember that one time you-" Wolf put a hand over Shasta's mouth, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again." Wolf said sternly.

Shasta nodded her head in agreement. Wolf let her hand fall to her side.

"What are we going to do next?"

"Don't know...let's plan!"

"Okay!" The trwo ran inside of the Hill's house and sat on the couch throwing ideas out to see which one was the most interesting.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Okay I don't think this one was as good,but thank you and I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think...or not your choice. You can also do anonymous reveiws. ( I can't spell) Boomhaur's POV will be revealed in next chapter while Wolf and Avalanche do something crazy!


End file.
